


I told you

by drarrylovechild



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrylovechild/pseuds/drarrylovechild
Summary: Namjoon's friends keep trying to set him up even though he's already in a relationship. They'll be in for a big shock once Yoongi returns from abroad.Namjoon's POV





	I told you

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever. Please have mercy on me.

I'm starting to get really pissed off at my friends. They keep trying to set me and jimin up with each other even though I already to them I have a boyfriend. I mean don't get me wrong, jimin is a really nice guy and anyone would be lucky to have him but I wouldn't ever leave Yoongi. I love him so much. They just won't believe me. I tried telling them a few times about me and Yoongi. They just laugh at me.

I remember the first I told them about me having a boyfriend. We where all meeting at for our usual Wednesday lunch at Jin's restaurant. It's the only time all of have free time from our jobs. So I was a bit late because I accidentally hit and cut my head on my bookshelf at the studio. So I had to patch myself up first. Anyways as I entered the restaurant, I saw Kookie and Hobi talking, probably about dancing and Jimin and Tae were fooling around as usual. I couldn't see Jin, he was probably getting lunch ready. After about 15 minutes, with all of us seat with our lunch, i decided to tell them. "Guys! I have something to tell you." I said. Suddenly all eyes where in me. I took a deep breath and  
"I'm in a relationship". There was a second of silence and then everyone burst out laughing. I was so confused.  
"Nice on Joonie." said Hobi through his laughter.  
"I'm serious guys. I'm in a relationship." I said. 

They just kept laughing at me every time I bring it up. That's when all this me and Jimin up being together came about. Jimin, at the time, had just broken up with another one of his boyfriends. They thought that me and Jimin should be together cause apparently I was so lonely I came up with a boyfriend and Jimin needed someone to help him get over his last boyfriend. 

It's been over 3 months since then and still have not given up. 3 months of awkward "coincidental" encounters between me and Jimin. I can't wait till Yoongi comes home. 5 months without him is way to long. 

I remember the first time I met Yoongi. It was likr it was just yesterday and not actually 3 years ago. I was in a rush trying to get to the studio so I wouldn't be late for my job interview, but me being, I accidentally pushed the door to hard at the entrance and hit someone. That someone just happened to be the Yoongi. He was so mad at me he swore me and then just left. I was standing there with my mouth hanging open until I realized I had an interview. He looked so gorgeous while swearing me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. 

I ended up getting the job and to my luck, i ended up working alongside Yoongi. After about a month of apology coffees, he asked me out. That day was one of the happiest days of my life. We've been together now for 3 years now. I can't wait to see him again. He's currently somewhere abroad helping to write an album for some new hip hop group. 

Just one more week and I get to see him again and all this Jimin drama will be over. I feel really sorry for Jimin because he seems to really starting to like me. He always gets disappointed whenever I leave after our set up dates. I hope he doesn't get hurt to badly when Yoongi gets back. 

I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts by my studio door being slammed open. I look up and see Hobi, Jin, Kookie and Tae all looking at me with angry faces. Oh Boy! What now. I think.  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO JIMIN." Tae says. Before I can even ask what they are doing here.  
"He really likes you Joonie. Maybe you should give him a try." says Jin as Kookie and Hobi try and shut Tae up.  
"I already told you guys that I'm in a relationship. Have been for almost 3 years now."  
" Oh come on Joonie. You still going on about that. We know you don't have a boyfriend. Stop lying." Says an angry Tae.

Then suddenly I heard a voice I've been longing to hear for the last 5 months.  
" And just what do you people think you are doing." says Yoongi from the doorway.  
" Walking into our work place and accusing MY BOYFRIEND of being a lier."  
I jumped up from my chair and ran and jumped into Yoongi's arm. Oh how I i missed this. It feels so nuce to have him back. Once I let go of Yoongi I look to see my friends gaping at us like fish.  
" Now do you believe me? "  
" Look, I'll talk to you all on Wednesday for our lunch but right now I'm going home with My Boyfriend, whom I haven't seen in 5 months. Bye." I said as I drag Yoongi out the door. 

"What where you and your friends talking about today before I got there." he asks as we cuddling in bed. God, it's so nice to finally have him in my arms again.  
"Oh. It's just that they didn't believe me when I told them about us. And then they proceeded to try set me up with Jimin."  
He just scoffs and snuggles more into my side before drifting off to sleep. I smile down at him, feeling so happy. My last thoughts before I fall asleep are that I'm so glad to be with Yoongi.

Wednesday was a bit awkward. Jimin was ignoring me and the others just keep shooting me apologetic looks.  
"Look Joonie. We all just want to say how sorry we are a out not believing you when you said that you had a boyfriend. We really hope you can forgive us." says Jin. They all look really apologetic.  
"I forgive you guy. I just hope that you'll give Yoongi a chance now that he's back."  
They all nod their heads yes frantically with smile.  
I'm so happy in this moment. Yoongi is finally back and now my friends ade happy and willing to meet with him. I'm so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism for me. I hope you enjoy my work. I hope you all are having a super day as well


End file.
